To support their operations, providers of online services or other computing services may deploy a large number of files across a variety of computing devices that are physically collocated or remote from one another. Such deployments may enable an organization to maintain a quality of service under a variety of operating conditions. However, a complex deployment of a large number of files may create challenges related to resource tracking and auditing, security, quality assurance, or other aspects.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.